Lies We're Told
by alexsonnn
Summary: Alex is get's called into the 'bank' and finds out some dreadful news about a friend. CHARACTER DEATH...But not Alex.


"Alex, we've called you here to inform you on some very unfortunate news, we thought you might like to hear. This is not for a mission," Mrs. Jones said, watching the young teen closely.

"What's going on?" He asked, perking up slightly at the mention that this was not a mission request, but at the same time wary that Mrs. Jones had said 'unfortunate'.

"Ben Daniels, was sent for a infiltration mission in Iraq a few months ago. He was scheduled to come home in less than a week, unfortunately he didn't make it home. Daniels died less than a day ago. We thought you might like to know about this considering you _were _apart of his old unit, and since you two had gotten along so well during the Snakehead mission. We're sorry, Alex." Jones said, not really sounding all that sorry.

"What happened?" Alex asked, his stomach dropping to the floor. How could this happen?

"That's classified, Alex. Only need to know. Just know that Daniels, was in an Iraq accident and fell into a coma, he was flew to London where he died at the St. Dominics," Blunt interjected for the first time since Alex had been sitting in front of the man.

Alex glared at the old man in front of him for a moment. How could you do something like that? How do you tell someone that their friend has died, but not tell them how?

"Well then can I go?" Alex asked briskly suddenly he felt the need to be away from the two people in the room with him right now.

"Of course, Alex. Have a nice day," Jones said, stupidly.

Alex bolted from the room as fast as he could, entering the lift that would take him to the main lobby of MI6.

He leaned heavily against the side of the elevator's doors. He must still be in shock. Ben? Dead? Even though he hadn't known the man all that long, he had liked the man. He was someone Alex thought he could count on. And Ben was MI6 now, so that was something. He was one of the only good guys Alex knew in this kind of business, well besides Mr. Smithers. He didn't really judge Alex for being so young, he trusted his abilities, because he had saw them. The man had saved his life when he was on his Snakehead mission.

The doors dinged open, jerking Alex out of his thoughts. He stepped out and made it to the middle of the lobby when he saw a familiar group of people. The rest of the K-unit, huddled around in the corner of the lobby.

Alex was suddenly torn; Should he say something? Tell them he was sorry about Ben? Would they want that? Had Blunt even told them yet? Of course, there had to be a reason the SAS men were just hanging out in the corner of MI6's lobby.

His inner conflict was answered for him, however, when Snake noticed him standing dumbly in the middle of the lobby, staring at them.

Snake nudged the other remanding two members of the group, then motioned to Alex.

Eagle and Wolf both turned, then the trio exchanged looks before motioning Alex to come forward.

Alex sighed, making his way over to the men.

"Cub? What are you doing here?" Wolf asked as soon as he stopped in front of the soldiers.

"Blunt told me about Ben," Alex said quietly.

"Why would he tell you?" Wolf snapped.

"Because technically, whether you or I liked it or not, I was apart of your unit, Wolf. And because Ben saved my ass twice in a mission," Alex snapped back, not in the mood for Wolf and his childish behavior.

"Oh, yes, Ben did say he met you again on a mission. Of course he couldn't say much with it being 'classified' and stuff, but he said he worked with you. Spoke highly of you," Eagle complimented, with a small, sad smile. He had butted in before Wolf could have time to retaliate on the boy.

"What did Blunt tell you?" Snake asked suspiciously.

"Nothing much. Just that he was on a mission in Iraq and got hurt, fell into a coma, and died at St. Dominics," Alex reported.

Eagle angrily rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Look, I don't think it's best we talk here," Wolf said, looking around for any signs of MI6 getting suspicious of them.

"We could go back to my place. It's close, and my guardian won't be home for awhile," Alex suggested, Jack was finally spending some time with her friends again. And Alex had to force her to do that, she had said she would feel bad leaving, but he had talked her into it with the help of some of her friends.

"That will do," Snake said, and with that they made their way back to Alex's house.

They all gathered in the sitting room before Snake began talking.

"Fox, was getting married soon, he wanted out of MI6, it was interfering with his life too drastically. He thought going into spying was something that he wanted, but he was wrong. But Blunt refused to let him go just yet. He sent him on one 'last' mission. Iraq," Snake said bitterly.

So this was why Blunt hadn't told him. This was similar to what his father had gone through. Blunt knew it would made Alex mad, and the man wasn't wrong. This was _twice _Blunt had done this to a family. First his father now Fox.

"What happened in Iraq?" Alex asked, wishing Blunt himself were here so he could throttle the uncaring man. Fox had a full happy life ahead of him by the sounds of it with his soon to be wife, why couldn't Blunt just leave people alone and let them have a happy ending, instead of it having to end in turmoil?

"We had a friend who was on the mission with Fox in Iraq, though he wasn't in as deep as Ben. He wouldn't tell us why they were in Iraq, but he told us what happened to Ben. He saw what happened," Eagle said, obviously refusing to tell the story of his teammate's demise. Eagle's voice had started cracking near the end anyways, Eagle was clearly the more sensitive one of the team.

Wolf then took over, " Ben, and a few other people were up on a high tower, we're assuming a mobile tower that had been set up. They were possibly spying on someone, or something. A missile flew into the tower. Everyone that was on the tower with Ben died. Fox wasn't up as high as the others when the tower blew, and they managed to get him to a hospital. He had lacerations all over his body, with many broken ribs, one of which punctured a lung, and he had to be put on a ventilator. The rest of what Blunt told you was true. Ben was in a coma, and he died in St. Dominics." He concluded.

"He didn't want to go, he refused, they made him," Eagle said, bitterly.

They all sat in sad, fuming silence for awhile when Wolf looked at Alex with a ghost of a smirk on his face, "_You_ were the brat that Ben said he took a bullet for."

Alex blushed, "Yeah, but look, I apologized for that, twice."

Snake clapped him on the back, "Ah, don't worry, Cub. Fox wasn't mad." He assured.

"Yeah, when he said _brat_ he said it with affection," Eagle said, lightly joking.

"Sounds like, Ben," Alex said, smiling slightly.

Wolf's phone suddenly began to ring, he pulled it out and looked at the text, "It's Shannon, she wants us to come over for dinner." He reported.

"That was Ben's Fiancee. Hey, Cub why don't you come with us? Shannon won't mind, and I'm sure she'll want to meet you," Snake said.

"I don't know...," Alex said uncomfortably.

"Oh, come on, Shannon needs people around her right now," Eagle encouraged.

"How will you explain how Ben and you three know me?" Alex asked.

"We'll think of something. Shannon knows not to ask too many questions," Wolf said, waving off the problem.

"Alright, I'll just have to call, Jack," Alex said, heading for a phone, thinking that maybe he was wrong about Ben being the only good guy he knew.

**A/N- Sorry for this, I didn't really want to kill off Ben, but I needed to for my one-shot. Sorry if this is like seriously bad, but I really needed to write, what happened to Ben in my story is what happened to my uncle the other day(minus the mission stuff. He worked on cell phone towers, and his work decided to send him to Afghanistan, and he really didn't want to go, but he had already been once over there so they made him go back, and a missile hit a tower he was working on*Or that's what we're told happened so far*). He died today, and I needed an escape. So this is really more of a story for me but I'd love for a review or two. To tell me if I'm any good at writing this kind of stuff.**

**But for some reason writing this made me relax some.**

**The reason Fox and his men were even on the cell phone tower may be footloose, and unorthodox for a spy, but I don't know, we're going to pretend they didn't have any other choice to get the information they needed.**

**Flame's are accepted, but I can't say my reply will be too nice, considering the mood I happen to be in.**

**And, uh, sorry if I brought anyone down, or depressed them, wasn't meant for that.**

**I wasn't planning on posting this because I wasn't sure how this would work out, but I figured why not? If it's not liked, it's not liked.**

**And I'm done rambling.:)**


End file.
